This invention relates to a process for removing metals from a hydrocarbon containing feed stream and a catalyst therefor.
It is well known that crude oil as well as products from extraction and/or liquefaction of coal and lignite, products from tar sands, products from shale oil and similar products may contain metals such as vanadium, nickel, and iron. When these hydrocarbon containing feeds are fractionated, the metals tend to concentrate in the heavier fractions such as the topped crude and residuum. The presence of the metals makes further processing of these heavier fractions difficult since the metals generally act as poisons for catalysts employed in processes such as catalytic cracking, hydrogenation or hydrodesulfurization.